James Makes A Prediction
by lilminimaya
Summary: A few weeks into Term 1, first yea and Sirius Black is hanging out with his new friend James. One of the many encounters he has with Lily and James, over the soon-to-be-famous Potter's attention towards her.


**Unfortunately, these characters all belong to J.K. Rowling-it's pretty depressing… I try to kid myself that they're mine by writing these-dedicated to Lolo coz I freaking miss her :( **

**James Makes A Prediction**

It was after dinner and Sirius was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Empty chocolate wrappers littered the floor around his armchair as he and his newly found brother James went through the pile of sweets stacked high on the table beside them. Remus, his other shy but highly intelligent new friend had left awhile back, stating that he felt sick watching them gorge themselves with sweets right after dinner. And so he and James sat there, chatting as though they had known each other for years. They talked about all the pranks they had pulled off in the first few weeks of school and all the pranks they would pull off in the future. Both seemed to be just as smart as Remus, though preferred using their intelligence to cause a little mayhem here and there.  
"Remember the look on Minnie's face when the balloons burst on the Slytherins?" James asked laughing at the memory.  
Sirius snorted, the image still bringing tears to his eyes.  
"It took them days to get the pink out of their hair!"  
"Malfoy walked around with orange ears"  
"Lestrange with green fingers"  
"And Snivellus-I heard that his _'bottom half'_ flashed different colors!"  
This was too much for the boys as they laughed hysterically, mentally congratulating themselves for their genius prank. Sirius just kept laughing and laughing only stopping when he noticed that James was now sitting very still, eyes glazed over and a look of longing on his face. Sirius followed his gaze to see Lily Evans. Her hands were on her hips as she looked around the common room as though searching for something. Sirius gulped as her eyes fell on them, the anger quite plain on her face. _  
Crap! Looks like she found what James wrote for her before dinner_, Sirius thought to himself.  
"You!" she screamed at James, marching over. "It was you wasn't it? You're the only one stupid enough to do it!"  
Sirius looked over to his best friend and gave a dramatic sigh, exasperated with him. He leaned over and poked James on the cheek.  
"Close your mouth mate"  
James quickly shut his mouth which had gaped open at the sight of Lily actually coming towards him. He gingerly wiped the drool off his chin and put on his best smile. _  
Oh yeah_, he thought to himself. _I definitely rock the charming department.  
_ "Good evening to you too Lil-I mean Evans"  
Sirius moved back a little as Lily's eyes narrowed, glad that he wasn't the one she was glaring at. James coughed a little.  
"Ah yes, in regards to what you're asking-I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Lily clenched her fist, looking as though she wanted to hit him.  
"Oh really Potter?"  
"Yes Evans. I have no idea whatsoever. "  
"So you have no idea what's been painted on the wall on the fourth floor?"  
"None at all"  
"You had nothing to do with it?"  
"Nope"  
Sirius had to admire the way lies naturally rolled off James tongue. It had saved them from many, if not all detentions they had received in their short time here.  
"So…. What is on the wall? I mean, is it pretty?"  
Lily gritted her teeth at James, knowing full well that he was behind it.  
"The whole corridor on the fourth floor has been painted with lilies that sparkle," she spat out at James.  
"Now why would you think I did that? Anyone could've decided to re-decorate this place."  
Lily's eyes, if possible narrowed further.  
"It also said, Lily is a flower. A pretty flower. Your name is Lily, which is the flower Lily. Your name is a flower. I will call you Lilyflower. Isn't it pretty?"  
"Well, I most definitely think it's pretty" James told Lily.  
Sirius had to admire his nerves as he gazed up at Lily innocently, while she gave him a look of pure disgust.  
"Grow up Potter" she said, turning around to walk away.  
"Bye bye Lilyflower!"  
And that is why, a few minutes later Sirius sat in their dormitory with his genius but sometimes very stupid friend, who was trying to stop his nose from bleeding to due the fact that Lily had punched him. James, with blood all over his face turned to Sirius grinning, pure excitement and happiness etched on his face.  
"Sirius, I'm gonna marry that girl someday."

**Let me know what you think-coz I'm thinking of starting a story like this with different encounters between Lily and James but only if it's any good. So if you think it's crap let me know-and if you think that a few more like this wouldn't be too bad, let me know :) **


End file.
